To see the Stars
by deactivated account 999
Summary: The world would be a lonely place, without the one that puts a smile on your face. Yaoi. SuzaLulu. Drabble Series. Fourth Drabble: Germophobia.
1. Stars

**Stars**

_[[If the stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?_

_So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear]]_

When we were kids, we used to watch the stars all time.

We would lay on a bedspread over the damp grass just after Nunnally's bedtime, eating stolen cookies from the kitchen and trying to tell apart stars from satellites.

Sometimes we waited until we caught the glimpse of a shooting star, and we'd make a wish.

I always wished for the stupidest of things. For bugs to disappear, for Suzaku to get a brain, for Nunnally to never get a boyfriend...

And Suzaku would laugh at me, refusing to tell me what he wished for. He'd smile and tell me it was a secret, that I'd know with the passing of time.

Then we'd fall asleep huddled together, until the maids woke us up, scolding us about catching a cold.

I never got to know what Suzaku wished for, but he says his wish came true.

Now I only wish we could lay and watch the stars again like we used to when we were ten. It's not like we have the time, anyways.

So I'd just have to be satisfied with spending lunch with him on the rooftop.

-

_"I wish for Lelouch and I to be together forever…"_

_-_

_[['Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
_

_Yeah, I've got you  
Oh, to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together ]]_

* * *

_This is going to be a series, guys. _

_SuzaLulu, AU, School!fic, from Suzaku/Lelouch points of view, but I'm really not sure we're i'm going with this. Unbeta-ed, and my first language isn't english, so yeah... That's McFly's I've Got You, If you were wondering ;)_

_Mr. reviews button is down there, and he wants to meet you~_


	2. Coke

**2. Coke**

_[[ That uniform you're wearing  
So hot I can't stop staring ]]_

The other day in gym, while everyone else suffered under the sun, Lelouch was sitting in the bench drinking a coke.

He was.

Villeta-sensei was off sick, and he managed to persuade the substitute teacher into letting him skip the class.

We all went to the tennis courts to play assigned matches and hopefully do not die of sunstroke, while he stared at us from the sweet, cool shadow, with his _hope you all have a great time_ little evil grin. The bastard.

So, when I finished my assigned tennis match, I sat next to him and snatched the can out of his hand, taking a swig. Lelouch then made the most perfect 'ew' face.

He said, "You could have bought yourself one. Give that back, jerk."

"You're the jerk. I was dying back there and you can't even share." I gave the can back, and got hit in the face with a towel. "_Arigatou_."

It got quiet after that.

The sweet taste lingered and I licked my lips. From the corner of my peripheral vision I saw him taking a sip and glaring at the world just the way he always does.

And then he flushed and coughed and one of his hands flew to his mouth for a second, before he stood up, ready to leave.

"Lelouch, what-"

"Nothing._ Nothing_. Just- Ew."

He walked away and the coke can was left forgotten on the bench, half-full, half-empty.

And then I understood.

-

_"Stupid, stupid Suzaku and his stupid, stupid indirect kisses."_

_-_

_[[ And now the pressure's rising  
My coke has got no ice in now ]]_

* * *

_Busted's Air Hostess. __Does anybody else loves it when Suzaku talks in Japanese? I do. Anyways, I'm smelling continuity soon in in the future._

_But for now, I just love random drabblets like this. __Give ideas, people._


	3. Romeo and Juliet

_Excuse: My life outside fanfiction had been busy. Hooray._

* * *

**3. Romeo and Juliet**

_[[ A lovestruck Romeo, sings the streets of serenade,  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made._

_Find a convenient streetlight, and steps out of the shade  
Says something like, "You and me, babe... How about it?" ]]_

On ninth grade, we did Romeo and Juliet as our class project.

In resume, it was a living hell of frills and Victorian costumes and unpronounceable dialogues that half our classroom could not understand. We had Milly as the director and all she ever did was yelling at us through her megaphone.

Now come to think about it, it should have not been a surprise that Suzaku ended up in Romeo's role and I in Juliet's.

The ironic thing was that the kiss scene did not bother me as much as the balcony one.

If you hear Romeo and Juliet, what first comes to your mind is not their tragic ending, nor the fact that they came from families that were fallen out with each other, not even Shakespeare's name but that one romantic dialogue.

And since Suzaku was completely unable to learn his lines it was only natural for Milly to rewrite the whole script and rename it "her version".

It should be noted that all Milly knew about Shakespeare's play had been learned in movies and teen novels.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Those were, more less, the most embarrassing words of my life.

"Juliet, O, how shall I reach for you?"

And Suzaku was just kneeling there, bright and full childlike mischief, looking like a complete idiot and possessing an absurd amount of sex appeal. I just could not recall my lines.

"Stairs for art thou, Romeo?"

Suzaku's face and the fact that Milly could _not _make me go right back there and finish my role through the ungodly kiss scene still makes me feel proud inside.

Secretly.

-

_"What-"_

-

_[[ Juliet says, "Hey, it's Romeo, you nearly gave me a heart attack"  
He's underneath the window, she's singing  
"Hey, la, my boyfriend's back  
You shouldn't come around here, singing up people like that__  
Anyway, what you gonna do about it?" ]]_

* * *

_Song is Romeo and Juliet, The Killer's version. I just love that song. It reminds me of the guy's relationship on the series. I'd just... Marry anyone who writes me something with that song._

_Something bothers me about this, I know there is a grammar or spelling mistake somewhere there, but I just can't put my thumb on it. Please tell me if you find it, and ideas for future drabbles are, as always, open._


	4. Germophobia

**4. Germophobia**

_[[ You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane everytime that you look at me ]]_

Lelouch is germophobic.

An in denial one, that is. In fact he doesn't believe he is one. _In fact_, I _shouldn't _be telling you this. Because technically I'm lying. Or so he wants to believe.

But because I already spilled the beans, I guess I should explain.

I mean, I already knew he always made sure everything was in perfect order, insisted that everything had to be numbered and symmetrical. He never allowed me to prepare food because I never left everything exactly as it was when I started and I always used, in his words, "uneven portions".

Oh, ignorant me, I didn't knew an uneven meal was the first step towards anarchy.

But an OCD sort of goes with Lelouch._ He _being scared of germs is what _I'm_ scared of.

Because the other day he kind of just forced my head into the sink and scrubbed my scalp so hard I seriously through I was going bald, just because he _through_ he saw a lice.

Er- long story.

Let's just say everytime he runs his fingers through my hair, half of me wants to just stay there and enjoy myself...

...and half of me wants to run for my freaking life.

-

_"Suzaku, why the hell are you looking for wigs on E-Bay?"_

-

_[[ Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go, go, go again ]]_

* * *

_Demi Lovato - Here we Go Again. Gosh, this fic just makes me realize how uncool is the music I listen to._

_That button down there grants you three wishes :D_


End file.
